Valtr, Master of the League
Valtr, Master of the League is a character and Co-Operator in Bloodborne. Description Valtr is an intriguing character, as he is the dedicated leader of the organization known as The League. This group focuses mainly on searching for and crushing the filthy Vermin that are found inside many beings, be them human or monster. What truly stands out about Valtr is his unwavering hatred and borderline viciously threatening and maniacal tone when speaking about his dedication to crushing Vermin. Regardless, this feeling is not focused on players, as he is always amicable towards his fellow Confederates. From the way he stands with his cane, which is a League Staff, one would assume he is a cripple, but this is not the case. He has long blonde hair, and wears the Constable Set and Master's Iron Helm. He uses the Whirligig Saw and Hunter Blunderbuss. Location * Forbidden Woods: ** Within the windmill near the lamp. Summon Locations * Hunter's Nightmare: ** Inside the Nightmare Grand Cathedral, but only after finding Laurence's Skull. * Nightmare Church: ** Behind a rock formation, on the way to the Underground Corpse Pile. Lore Valtr was once one of the foreign constables that chased a beast all the way to Yharnam. The constables then became victims of the beast. The only survivor was Valtr, who in turn devoured the beast whole in vengeance for his former comrades, thus gaining the name Valtr, Beast Eater. This inhuman act, however, opened his eyes and let him see Vermin, the source of man's corruption. He then founded The League, whose mission is to crush the Vermin. Questline Valtr's questline is quite straightforward, all that is needed is to acquire and crush Vermin to progress it. * After crushing one Vermin, Valtr wil give the player's the "League Oath" gesture, and the League Staff. * After crushing a total of five Vermin, however, Valtr will disappear permanently and leave the players the Master's Iron Helm as a gift, thus making the Hunter the true master of the League. ** Beware, as the Younger Madaras Twin will attack the player after picking it up. Killing him will make him drop the Madaras Whistle. Dialogue |} Notes * Valtr wasn't always present in the game and was added in Patch 1.07. * Killing him does not drop the Master's Iron Helm, but instead a variant called One-Eyed Iron Helm, which is identical stat-wise, but has a different description. * When aiding the player, he will use the Whirligig Saw, and heal himself often. * He dons the Constable Set, which is found spread throughout the Hunter's Nightmare. * He can be beckoned to fight Ludwig and Laurence. * After completing his questline, he can still be summoned, but his title will change from “''Master of the League''” to “''Beast Eater''”. He also no longer wears his helmet. Trivia * Due to the fact that Valtr is a male character that offers you to join a covenant in which you assist other players in their respective worlds, and that he has helmet that resembles the shape of a bucket, it is more than likely that Valtr is, in fact, a reference to "Solaire of Astora" from the original Dark Souls. ** An interesting bit of information that seems to corroborate this is the Vermin which are received at the end of co-op. They resemble the Sunlight Maggots that corrupted and drove Solaire mad, especially this small text that comes from its description: "Perhaps there is some mercy in the madness." * Much like Eileen the Crow, Valtr is losing the ability to carry out his duty. As such, when the player shows themselves worthy, they inherit these character's duties. * The Master's Iron Helm mentions that Valtr has long ago lost the ability to see Vermin, making him almost completely useless to The League. This might explain why he passes the leadership to one whom he deems worthy. * Valtr is voiced by Jason Pitt, the man who voiced the Head of Vengarl from Dark Souls 2. Gallery Valtr_concept_art.jpg|Valtr concept art Image-bloodborne-c26.jpg Valtr,_idle.jpg|Valtr resides in a windmill in Forbidden Woods image-bloodborne-c26e.jpg Valtr_with_out_helmet..jpg|Valtr as he appears as "the beast eater" Valtr_with_out_helmet,_full_body..jpg Valtr_with_his_trusted_weapon.jpg|Valtr with his weapon on hand, the Whirligig Saw Nightmare Grand Cathedral (Valtr).jpg|Valtr's summon sign in the fight against Laurence, the First Vicar Videos Category:Characters Category:Co-Operators Category:League Confederates Category:Male Characters Category:Hostile Hunters